


Head Over Feet

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Rhona is surprised how openly affectionate Charity and Vanessa have become. Prompted by @ceridwyn2 - this is just a small bit of Vanity fluff.





	Head Over Feet

“What are you looking at?” Pete asked.

Rhona shifted her attention back to her boyfriend. They had lapsed into an easy silence some minutes ago, both sipping their coffee’s in the relative quiet of the café in the early morning. Only two other tables were occupied – Bernice, Gabby and Daz were sat at one, enjoying a breakfast before Gabby went to school. At the other table sat Rhona’s best friend and her girlfriend.

“Vanessa and Charity” Rhona replied as quietly as possible - “I still can’t get used to seeing them be so openly coupley.”

The two women were sat, not across from the other, but next to each other on the sofa nearest the door. Charity was sat at a slight angle with her legs crossed – so both legs were pressed against the outside of Vanessa’s thigh. They both held their mugs in their outside hands – Vanessa’s other hand resting on her girlfriend’s knee and Charity’s hand was affectionately rubbing the smaller woman’s upper arm.

The two were deep in conversation – the sound carrying as far as Rhona’s table but not clear enough for her to hear what they were saying. There was also laughter, lots of laughter, and flirtatious smiles. The thing that had really caught her attention though was Charity leaning into Vanessa’s space and kissing the corner of her mouth. They looked so comfortable together and happy.

“Well your staring” Pete chuckled – “which is a bit weird.”

Rhona smiled and shook her head. Her boyfriend was right – if the two women noticed her staring it might make them feel uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted to do was make Charity feel awkward when she was started to become so much better at expressing her feelings. Vanessa deserved to have someone who looked at her the way the taller blonde was looking at her – like she was the entire world. Rhona just never thought Charity Dingle would be that person. Yet there they were sat in the corner vying for the happiest couple in the village crown.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Charity wrapped her arms around Vanessa’s shoulders as they left the café. Her girlfriend wrapped her own arm around Charity’s waist in return and pulled them closer. Despite the fact it was meant to be spring there was still a chill in the air. That hadn’t stopped Charity venturing out to meet her girlfriend in the café.

Last night had been one of the few nights they couldn’t spend together as Charity was on a late shift. If Tracy was in to keep an eye on Johnny overnight, then Vanessa would normally stay over at the pub and leave early but Tracy had been on a much-needed night out with Megan in Leeds. So, Charity had suggested they meet in the Café after Vanessa had dropped Johnny off at the childminders.

She had missed her girlfriend last night. She always did when they were apart. Thirty stolen minutes in a café did little to quench that desire to be near Vanessa. So, when they stopped in the street to part ways Charity wrapped both arms around the smaller woman and pulled her into a lingering hug. Vanessa wrapped her second arm around Charity’s waist as well and nuzzled her head into the crook of Charity’s neck.      

“You sure you have to go to work babe?” Charity pressed.

They had the same conversation virtually every morning. If she had their way they would both be destitute – but extremely sated.

“Yes” Vanessa chuckled - “and so do you.”

“I know” Charity sulked.

She pulled back slightly so she could rest her forehead against the smaller woman’s. Vanessa slipped one of her hands from behind Charity and reached up to cup her cheek – her thumb softly caressing Charity’s cheek bone. Vanessa’s other hand drew patterns across her lower back and Charity melted that bit more into the contact.

“You’re coming around for tea tonight right?” Vanessa asked.

It had become part of their routine now – for Vanessa to cook for Charity at Tug Ghyll if she had been on an early in the pub. Usually Tracy would eat with them and then mind Johnny for the night so they could go back to the Woolpack and the greater privacy that Charity’s room gave them. It felt very domestic and Charity would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. Plus, Vanessa was a decent cook as was Tracy if she happened to be the one who made dinner.

“Wouldn’t miss it babe” Charity smiled.

She dipped her head towards Vanessa – the other woman meeting her half way in what turned out to be a far less chaste kiss than a simple peck on the lips.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Rhona was leaving the café, Pete staying behind to meet Ross whilst she followed Vanessa to work. She expected to be a couple of minutes behind her friend but as she walked out into the street she came to surprised halt. Vanessa was stood only a few feet away with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend. The two were lazily kissing – looking lost in the moment and completely unaware of their surroundings.

Rhona felt like she was intruding even thought they were stood in the middle of the pavement. She was contemplating whether she could sneak passed them without disturbing them or if she was better going back in Bob’s café for five minutes until they parted – if they had parted by them. Someone else was far less concerned with disturbing them though and a booming voice rang out from just to the right of her.

“Jesus break it up ladies!” Ross Barton called out - “you could charge people for viewing that!”

Trust Ross to wade in with the delicacy of an elephant. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he and Pete were related yet alone brothers.

Charity and Vanessa did break apart although not immediately. They stopped kissing and rested their foreheads against each other briefly – Rhona able to see Charity’s eye roll even from a couple of metres away. She expected the Woolpacks landlady to snap at the intruder – she was renowned for her sharp tongue after all. Charity surprised her by merely shaking her head in amusement as she pulled back from her girlfriend.

“Morning Ross” the taller blonde greeted dryly.

Ross winked at the two of them and then at Rhona as he walked between her and the couple – disappearing into the café. It was only then that Vanessa and Charity noticed her presence and she felt heat rising to her cheeks when they smiled at her. She felt like she had somehow been caught in the act whilst they seemed unconcerned about the interruption. Then again – according to Paddy they were well used to being disturbed – usually by him.

“I’ll see you later” Vanessa said softly to her girlfriend.

The smaller blonde pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed Charity’s cheek. Vanessa stepped in Rhona’s direction and Charity in the direction of the pub – their hands remaining linked until the last possible second as they kept glancing back at the other. It was like something from a romantic movie – but real and happening in front of her. It was so sweet it was actually a little bit sickening.

“What?” Vanessa asked as she came to a halt by Rhona.

Rhona contemplated telling her friend that she was nauseatingly loved up but held her tongue. She’d seen many of Vanessa’s disastrous previous relationships (she herself had sort of been one of them) and knew her support would be preferred over any humour. She’d tried to support Vanessa all along even when she thought her friend had booked herself a ticket on a train wreck. How wrong her initial fears had appeared to be.

“Nothing – I’m happy for you” Rhona encouraged.

“Good” Vanessa replied cheerfully – “I’m happy for me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is sugary sweet especially for me. I hope you enjoy it though especially as all we are getting on screen at the moment is Vanessa freaking out and Charity slowly starting boil over.


End file.
